There's Hope for the HopelessMaybe
by Juura99
Summary: In which Sakura and Ino visit Naruto, and Ino makes some observations.


**This was a random idea that came to me...out of nowhere. I'm not sure what to make of it really.**

**Uh...**

**Warnings: Sakura's not bad in this one...she's just not exactly the brightest kunoichi there is this time. Some language, I think...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. -cue overy dramatic sad music-**

**Enjoy.**

**Set after...any failed mission to bring Sasuke back...you can choose.**

* * *

"I'm worried about Naruto."

Ino looked up from the gossip magazine she'd been reading to stare at her pink haired friend.

"What?"

Sakura glanced at her before sighing, playing with the toothpick that had once held the dango treat she'd ordered.

"I'm worried about Naruto. Ever since we came back from that last mission, he's hardly left his apartment. He's either training or hiding away." She elaborated, waving her hands through the air in empty gestures. "I'm worried he's sunk into depression or something."

Ino carefully closed her magazine and slipped it into the bag she had with her before turning to fully face her friend. She crossed her arms over her large breasts and leant on the table.

"Well if you're so worried, why don't you just go check up on him?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her, surprised. "Just go up there uninvited?" she asked.

Ino gave her a confused look. "Well yeah. Why not? I don't think he'll mind. Hell I can imagine him being absolutely ecstatic that he's got visitors." She said jokingly, her lips twitching.

Sakura smiled, looking a bit unsure. "I don't know...do you think it would be alright? I do want to check on him but...at the same time I feel like every time he sees me, it only makes him more upset." She muttered.

Ino blinked. "Huh? Why do you think that?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well, it's like...I'm the one who made him promise to bring Sasuke-kun back to me...so every time he sees me, he's reminded of that promise he made to me and he feels like he needs to get even stronger to keep the promise to me and bring Sasuke-kun back to me."

Ino stared at her, her mouth slowly but surely turning downwards in a frown. "You know what I just heard right then?" she said, sneering. Sakura looked at her, surprised. Ino frowned and continued. "What I just heard was, _you_ this and _you_ that and you, you, _you_. Geez Sakura, not everything Naruto does is all about you!" she scolded.

Sakura blinked, taken aback. "No! T-that wasn't what I meant! I know he doesn't do everything just for me!" she defended.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then answer this, why is he working so hard to bring Sasuke-kun back?" she asked quickly.

"Because he promised me-" Sakura began, but Ino cut her off.

"Ah ah ah! Wrong!" she said loudly, tapping her fingers on the counter. "Sakura, if you really believe that's the only reason he's pushing himself to bring Sasuke-kun back, you're heads even more empty than I thought." Ino said.

Sakura frowned at the insult. "Well, that's how he is though! Once he makes a promise, he sticks to it." She said.

Ino sighed, raking a hand through her blonde hair. "Sakura, it's true he made that promise to you, but he's not just trying to keep it for your sake. Naruto thinks of Sasuke-kun as his best friend, a brother even. Hell, maybe he even harbours a secret crush on him too!" Ino waved her hands dramatically, ignoring Sakura's eye-roll at the last statement. "All I'm saying is he's also working hard to fulfil his own wish. He wants Sasuke-kun back home just as much as you do. Maybe even more. Sasuke-kun and Naruto were like, inseparable when he was still here."

Sakura bit her lip, looking down at her hands. She knew Ino was right, and she felt foolish for not thinking of it that way sooner. She had been self-absorbed before, thinking it was all for her. She felt rather stupid now.

"You're right Ino." She sighed.

"OH come on Forehead, just listen-wait, you admit I'm right?" Ino asked, shocked. "And here I thought I'd have to punch it into you."

Sakura laughed, smiling at her friend. "No, I understood. Say, would you come with me to check on Naruto? I feel a bit awkward going by myself."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Geez, you're weird. You're his teammate and his friend and yet you're acting like a little girl afraid to get cooties." She said as she stood up, grabbing her bag and following Sakura away from the small tea shop. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, but shrugged it off and led the way to Naruto's apartment.

They chatted aimlessly as they walked before finally arriving at Naruto's door. Sakura knocked loudly, clasping her hands behind her back while she waited. Ino picked at her nails, feeling a bit bored.

Footsteps sounded through the door before it creaked open slowly. Ino glanced up briefly before returning her eyes to her fingers. Then she jerked back, looking back at the door while her jaw found a comfortable spot on the floor to drop on.

Naruto stood in the doorway, his golden hair slightly damp and his fringe falling over his eyes, which seemed brighter than usual. Droplets of water were trickling down his caramel skin, running along the toned lines of his arms and chest, some drops tracing the lines of his shallow six-pack. He was wearing black sweat pants that hung quite low on his hips, but Ino's sharp eyes caught the very fine beginnings of a blond trail of hair below. She swallowed thickly, controlling her face to stop it from burning.

Sakura seemed less surprised or aware of Naruto's half naked appearance, simply smiling.

"Hey Naruto. We were just wondering if you were doing okay? Did you just take a shower?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. Stupid shower only had cold water though." He said, chuckling lightly and reaching a hand up to ruffle his wet hair. Ino couldn't stop her eyes from following the way his muscles flexed under his tan skin, or the way the drops of water slid down his arm.

Sakura laughed lightly too. "Would you mind if we came in for a moment? We haven't seen you around lately, so we just thought we'd stop by and catch up." She said, motioning to Ino who nodded and waved belatedly.

Naruto smiled again. Not the usual big, goofy grin, but a simple smile. Ino found her heart beating a little bit faster.

"Sure! It'd be nice to have some company." Naruto said, stepping aside to let them in. Sakura nodded in thanks and walked in, Ino only just remembering to follow. When her shoulder accidentally brushed Naruto's chest, she found herself fighting to hold in a giddy laugh.

Sakura led her to Naruto's living/bedroom/kitchen..._thing_. Ino looked around, taking in the one roomed place.

"I knew your place was small but I didn't realize it was _this_ small." She noted, turning to Naruto.

He laughed again, his eyes closing with the action. "Uh yeah. This is all I can afford for now. Plus I've lived here since I was like, eight, so it's become my home either way." He said, gazing around with a fondness in his eyes. Ino and Sakura smiled and seated themselves on the bed after pushing some scrolls aside.

The room was only slightly messy, which surprised Ino. She had expected it to be a lot messier, but there was only a few scattered items of clothing, a few empty ramen bowls and one or two scrunched up papers lying around.

"Naruto, you cleaned up recently didn't you?" Sakura asked, also gazing around the room. Naruto looked around and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I started cleaning earlier, but then I got sidetracked and haven't gotten around to finishing it." He said, kicking at a sock and sending it flying strategically into the wash basket. Ino clapped and Naruto gave a mock bow.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at him. "Sidetracked? With what?" she asked.

Naruto froze, but regained his composure a second later. Sakura missed it, but Ino, being the sharp-eyed gossip she was caught the action and narrowed her eyes. She wondered what he was hiding.

"I got sidetracked with a new ramen flavour that came out!" Naruto grinned again, throwing Sakura a wink.

Sakura sighed. "Geez Naruto, you really need to cut down on that stuff. It's going to be the death of you!"

Ino noticed the way Naruto's lips formed other words, and it took her a moment to decipher them. When she did, Naruto had already answered with a "Then I shall die happily in the arms of Ramen."

Ino found herself mulling over the unspoken words Naruto's mouth had formed. She knew Sakura hadn't seen it, the girl was too busy scolding her teammate on his eating habits. Ino watched Naruto, taking in every little detail she could about his mannerism and body language.

'_...He's not nearly as happy as he's pretending to be. And before? Saying 'the only one who can kill me is Sasuke'? He's worse than I could've thought._' She mused to herself. She found it odd that Sakura didn't seem to notice her friend's underlying misery, but then again Sakura had always only ever focused on Sasuke. It shouldn't have been so surprising that she couldn't read Naruto too well.

Ino was only succeeding due to being such a little snoop her whole life. A fact she was currently feeling proud for.

While the two teammates talked, Ino once again let her eyes stray around the room. She took in the old ramen bowls and blinked when she noticed something. Her eyes widened. Those bowls were at least two weeks old. Naruto had mentioned cleaning earlier, but...he hadn't meant _today_.

She looked around some more, noticing more and more things to suggest that the apartment hadn't been cared for in a while. In fact, only a few things looked used recently. The slightly damp towel hanging on the door handle, the two drawers on the dresser where Naruto obviously kept his clothes, and finally...the picture of Team 7. Ino once again found her eyes widen when she noticed that while the picture was pretty clean, a thin layer of dust covered all the faces but for one.

Sasuke's face was as clean and clear as the day the picture was printed. It looked as if someone had just swiped their thumb over his face.

Ino glanced back at the chatting blond boy, and swallowed. She had a feeling that that was exactly what had happened with the picture.

'_Naruto...just how much are you really suffering because of this?_'

Ino kept her thoughts to herself, however. She soon joined in the animated chatting and discovered she rather enjoyed making Naruto blush with comments about his appearance or his habits. She particularly enjoyed making suggestive comments on his sexuality, since he seemed to get especially flustered over it. Sakura laughed good naturedly and even Naruto joined in the mirth once the teasing was over. He managed to get in a few good shots at Ino, particularly with hints at her and Shikamaru or Chouji. She responded with good death threats, and everything was right with the world.

The three of them spent a long time together, Naruto eventually pulling on a black t-shirt once his body was dry. Ino found herself wanting to douse him in cold water just to get his shirt off again. She quickly swatted away those thoughts, knowing it was just her usual fan girl instincts. She wouldn't deny that Naruto was a hot guy, but that didn't mean she was going to fawn.

She'd gotten over that stage after Sasuke left.

Finally, Naruto looked through his window and blinked. "Hey, it's sunset!" he said loudly. The two girls whipped their heads around, mouths opening in surprise. They hadn't kept track of time, and it seems that it managed to glide past as fast as it could.

"Wow! Well...we should get going then." Sakura said, smiling. Naruto nodded, standing up and brushing his pants off before he stretched his arms up high, stretching. Ino indulged herself a little and eyed the strip of exposed hip when his shirt rode up. She glanced at Sakura and almost groaned when she saw the girl staring off into oblivion.

They said some goodbyes; Naruto trying valiantly to get a hug from Sakura. The girl refused, and Ino quickly stepped up to offer one.

"Really? Cool! Hug from Ino!" Naruto cheered and wrapped her in a hug. She laughed, patting his back much the same way she had done to her own teammates once. They pulled apart and Ino placed a hand on his shoulder. Sakura was a bit away, looking down into the streets. Ino took the time to get serious.

"Naruto..." she mumbled, locking eyes with him. He blinked, his smile faltering under her stare.

"...What is it?" he asked quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Ino looked him over carefully before sighing and patting his shoulder gently.

"Eat something. You haven't eaten anything in a while right?" she said, and by the way his eyes widened she knew she was right. "Also, stay away from the training grounds for a few days. Finish cleaning up your apartment like you started a week ago." His eyes got bigger and bigger with each word, and Ino felt herself cringing internally that she had been right about it all.

Naruto hadn't been home in a while. Not because of missions but rather because he's stayed on the training grounds, undoubtedly working himself to the verge of death.

"And also...don't worry so much." She smiled and reached up, ruffling his hair. "Sasuke-kun will see sense eventually, and the two of you will be bickering like the old times in no time." She added a cheery laugh at the end followed by a smile.

Naruto was stunned for a few moments, it seemed before he finally caught himself, laughing with her.

Ino respectfully turned away while he wiped at his eyes and stopped the soft whimpers that mixed with his weak laughs.

"...Thanks Ino." He mumbled before turning to Sakura. "Thanks for coming to visit today Sakura-chan!" he said brightly, once more shining.

Sakura smiled at him. "No problem, Naruto. Keep yourself well, you understand?" she said, giving him a motherly glare. Naruto laughed, brushing a hand through his hair and nodding.

"Yes, yes. I will." He agreed, and waved to them as they walked away before going back into his home.

Ino and Sakura walked side by side through the less crowded streets, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, when they reached Ino's family flower shop, and they paused to say their farewells.

Sakura looked at her feet contemplatively. After a moment she sighed and looked up at Ino.

"...Naruto...he wasn't happy at all, was he?" she asked softly.

Ino looked her over and mentally smiled. There may be hope for the girl yet.

"No. No he wasn't." She said slowly, before offering a gentle smile. "...But he will be." She said, her voice filled with certainty.

Sakura stared at her for a moment before she nodded, gripping her fist determinedly. "You're right."

The girls smiled at each other before a thought occurred to Ino and she frowned.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Ino swatted the pink haired girl over the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Ino-pig?" Sakura yelled, clutching her head. Ino glared at her.

"THAT was for not telling me that Naruto had the body of Adonis. For goodness sake girl, that guy is _hot_!" she snapped.

Sakura blinked. "What? _Naruto's _hot? Since _when_?"

Ino let out a dramatic sigh. "I take it back. You're hopeless. Utterly and completely hopeless."

* * *

** I like the idea of Naruto having a fan girl in the village aside from Hinata. XD And Ino would recognize a hot body when she sees one so... *dreamy smile* I envy her-er, I mean, AH HA HA! DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY? AH HA HA! *forced grin***

**Lol, anyway, this was totally random, no point to it really...just something I had to write out and get it out of my head. **

**Oh, and the song I was listening to as I wrote out Naruto's sexy bodeh scenes *wipes drool inconspicously* was the song Turn It Up by T.O.P (God that guy is sexy. *q*)**

**Reviews would be wuved and cuddled. :3**


End file.
